This invention relates to a holder of the kind which clips onto the front edge of a shelf, such as a merchandise display shelf in a retail outlet, to carry a label for providing information relating to the merchandise on the shelf. The invention is particularly concerned with label holders for use on plane glass or like shelves.
Label holders for use on glass shelves need to provide an effective grip on the smooth glass surfaces so as not to be easily dislodged use. Also, glass shelves used in many retail outlets come in different thicknesses, so that it is advantageous to have a label holder which can accommodate itself to different thickness shelves while still maintaining an effective grip on each such shelf.